


I’ll Carry On

by revior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sam writes a letter to Dean and Castiel, the two closest companions that were stolen from his life.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I’ll Carry On

_Dear Dean, Dear Cas,_

_This is a letter to both of you, I guess. I’m writing this because I know that there’s no other way for me to get over this._

_First of all, I hate both of you. I hate both of you for making me feel all these things when I never wanted to._

_But even if I say that I hate you, I love you a lot more than I hate you. I can’t express my feelings in words, but I want you both to know that I do._

_I hate you both because you guys just wouldn’t accept that you loved each other. You just couldn’t understand that._

_Dean, I hope that you’re somewhere better now. You very much deserve it._

_Cas, I hope you can get rid of whatever place you’re in right now and go to Dean because the two of you deserve to be together for eternity._

_I’m leaving after this. Someplace else, I guess._

_Bur I won’t ever forget you. You will stay in my heart forever._

_With love,_

_Sam_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I`ll Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644461) by [elfffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox)




End file.
